Geminon
MAKE LOVE TO ME… "Chaos Control!" Super Sonic grabbed Devil Shadow by what was left of its tail and shot through the sky with Chaos Control…though the stratosphere, and into the dark depths of space…until he reached just outside of the Sun's orbit. Sonic looked upon the giant blazing star, which was the very center of the universe. "This ends now…" He started to spin Devil Shadow around once more, faster and faster in a bright golden blurry circle. He let go, throwing Shadow directly into the sun, but not before giving one last pursuit and delivering a swift Super Sonic Eagle axe kick directly at Devil Shadow's neck, ripping the beast's head off of it's body and spraying the last of it's black blood throughout space. Super Sonic then watched as the remains of the beast that was once Shadow the Hedgehog plummeted into the sun's atmosphere, where they burned to nothing. Super Sonic sighed out loud, feeling as though a great burden had been lifted off of him. "Shadow…rest in peace…" He said quietly before flying back to Earth. Super Sonic shot across the night sky, feeling the cool night air blow against his face. "I did it… I actually beat Shadow… I avenged everyone who died by his hands…and saved everyone else before he could get to them… Now I just have one more thing to take care of…Amy." He stopped his flight just above Station Square, right next to Amy's house, and he began to float down towards her bedroom window. He peered inside and saw Amy lying on her bed, sleeping and holding her plushy of Sonic close to her chest. He could see tears streaks on her cheeks, showing that she must've cried herself to sleep. "Amy… I'm sorry about everything that's happened… I want to make it up to you…" He said, before gently tapping on the window. Amy's eyes shot open, as she heard a faint tapping sound. Sitting up from the bed, she turned to her window and gasped. Right outside, was the shining, golden furred, smiling form of Super Sonic. She flew from her bed and tore the window open. "Sonic? Is that you?" Super Sonic floated into Amy's room and landed right in front of her, before powering down back to normal. Sonic smiled at his number one fan. "Yes Amy it's me. I'm back and blue." He winked at her giving her a thumbs up. "Sonic…" Amy felt tears well up in her eyes. "Oh Sonic!" She sobbed before throwing her arms around Sonic and hugging him of dear life, crying into his chest. "You stupid jerk!" She bawled. "Look how much you made everyone worry!" She sniffled as she berated her crush. Sonic returned Amy's hug, stroking her back gently. "I know… I know…" He told her gently. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I didn't tell you or the others. I should've opened up to you about my emotions, but I didn't…" He hugged her tightly. "It's ok now…" He soothed. "I'm here for you… I won't ever leave you again." Amy's cries began to subside to small sniffles. "Sonic…" "Yes Amy?" "Kiss me…" Sonic's eyes widened and he started to blush. "Wh-what?" Amy looked up at him with innocent eyes and rosy cheeks. "Please kiss me… I want to know that you're really here…that it's not some dream…please…" Sonic felt that warm feeling return, but only this time it wasn't because of the emeralds…but it was of a form of positive energy…love. 'Why do I feel so warm and funny? Do I…? Do I love Amy Rose?' "A-Alright then… Close your eyes Amy…" When Amy had closed her eyes, Sonic began to lean towards her, drawing closer and closer to her face, before pressing his own lips against hers in a kiss. Amy felt her heart soar as she felt Sonic's lips touch her own. 'He's kissing me! He's actually kissing me!' She thought with bliss and happiness. 'Sonic… You really do care… Oh god… I love you…I love you so much!' Sonic meanwhile was having equally elated thoughts. 'Wow… This feels so good… Who am I kidding? I DO love Amy Rose… I was too blind to notice it before… She's really a sweet innocent girl who just needs someone to care about her…' When the two hedgehogs parted, both stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "Sonic…" Amy Rose said with a cute smile on her lovely features. "I love you…" Sonic smiled as he drew Amy close to him. "I love you too, Amy Rose…" He drew her in for one more, sweet kiss. Sonic's kiss was like a kiss of fire to Amy; a pleasant warm fire that burned her tender lips with love and desire. His kisses were even better than in her dreams, the way his lips bruised hers…the way his tongue stroked the insides of her lips…the way each kiss filled her with happiness and filled up that empty space in her heart. She gently stroked her hands against Sonic's toned chest as she returned the kiss, making sure to cover every part of Sonic's mouth as she snaked her arms around him, embracing him and stroking her delicate hands along his quills. Sonic broke away, leaving both him and Amy a little breathless, until he started to kiss around Amy's tender neck and muzzle, making her moan softly. Amy felt herself heat up as Sonic's butterfly kisses went along her neck and muzzle. His sweet kisses were starting to thrill her and fill her with emotions she never felt before. As Sonic kisses went lower, near her chest, her emotions and desires became stronger… "Sonic…" She whispered as she held him closer. She started to lower herself slightly and began kissing Sonic across his chest and stomach, branding every abdominal and pectoral muscle with her kiss, before kissing up to his neck and onto his muzzle. "Sonic…" She whispered again. "Mmm?" Sonic answered, before feeling Amy's hands cup his chin and lift him up to meet her face. Her eyes seemed trance like as if she were in a dream and had a longing glimmer in them. "Make love to me…" Amy said, kissing him on the lips. "I want you…more than anyone in this world…please…I need you to show me how deep your feelings go…" Sonic's eyes widened at how bold Amy was being, but could see her innocence still glimmering. She was becoming a woman…but deep down, she was still a young girl who needed to be loved. Deep inside he could feel his heart burning with a fire that seemed to grow stronger with each kiss and embrace they shared. As he gazed at Amy…he was seeing a whole new side to her. He knew her request wasn't out of lust… Just like the kiss, she wanted it for his love…to show how far his feelings went. He reached behind her, and slowly he began to unzip the back of her dress. He unzipped it slowly down past her firm backside before peeling it gently off and discarding it to the side, all the while, kissing her tenderly along her neck and rubbing her back gently. He then started to fumble with clasps of her white silk bra…slowly unhooking it. He undid one of the binds that held Amy from him and threw it aside, leaving her bare chest exposed to him. He wasn't done yet, as he slowly lowered his hands down to Amy's hips, fumbling at the waist band of her white silk panties. He stuck his thumbs in the sides and slowly pulled them off of Amy's pelvis, down to her ankles where she stepped right out of them. Now Amy Rose was there before him, naked as the day she was born. Sonic gazed upon her body; every shape, every curve… To him…she was perfect. His gaze was not one of man lusting after a piece of flesh…but one of a man appreciating the beauty and grace of a woman he holds dear to his heart. "Amy…you truly are beautiful…" He breathed. Amy blushed slightly. "You really…think so?" "I know so…" Sonic leaned in. He started to kiss Amy longingly, not just on her angelic face, but along her perfect body as well. He kissed around her neck, and right down to her stomach, as she started to do the same. Sonic ran his hands down Sonic's bare masculine torso, gently kneading and massaging her breasts, making her moan in ecstasy. He then ran his hand softly down her smooth back, going right down and cupping her ample derriere gently making her giggle slightly. Both hedgehogs entwined with one another, their hearts beating fiercely, their bodies longing for more. Sonic could feel his passions getting stronger…more desperate… But he didn't want to go too far…not if it meant hurting Amy emotionally and physically. "Amy…" Amy stopped. "Yes, Sonic?" Sonic looked nervous. "Are you sure you want to go further? I love you…and I care about you too much. I don't want to hurt you or do anything you're uncomfortable with." He placed her hand in his. "Tell me what you want Amy…" He gazed into her emerald green eyes. Amy returned his gaze with her own, and her eyes showed trust in him, along with belief. She brought his hand up to her face and nuzzled it gently. "Sonic… I trust you. If I want it to be my first time… I want it with someone I love, care about and respect…and that someone is you…" Sonic started to feel more confident now. "Alright then… For you, Amy…" He reached behind him, with an embarrassed smile. "I just remembered I had this…" He pulled out a single condom from behind. Amy raised an eyebrow mischievously. "Sonic… Did you have something planned?" She asked with a sly smile, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well…" Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "The other day, Rouge somehow slipped this to me when my back was turned…" He reddened. "She told me… 'You'll need this someday, your first time with your true love will come sooner than you expect.' Looks like she was right…" He laughed softly. "Well come on…" Amy winked, stroking Sonic's chest with her bare hands. "Don't keep me waiting…" Sonic slowly opened up the package and gently slid the condom over his throbbing, member until the rubber completely covered his organ. Amy lay down on the bed, completely open and willing to Sonic. She looked at him with pleading innocent eyes. "Sonic…take me now…my love…" "Amy…" Sonic crawled onto the bed until he was right on top of her. "I love you…" He pressed his member gently into Amy's opening. Amy felt Sonic enter her and gasped quietly, emitting a few moans as she gripped her bed sheets. Sonic felt himself reach Amy's barrier and he thrust himself inwards. He heard Amy hiss softly in pain as she threw her arms around him. He was starting to worry and guilt was about to overcome him when he heard Amy's hoarse whisper, as he watched her suddenly relax. "Don't stop… I can take the pain… I can feel it going…" Amy started to sigh as the pain subsided as quickly as it came. 'Of course it would hurt… The first time it always hurts…' Amy thought. 'But it's alright… I can feel the pain dying down already…' "Please Sonic… Give yourself to me…" Sonic's guilt slowly washed away as he felt Amy's hips bump into his own, signalling him to continue. He started to thrust himself into her gradually and she began to do the same. The swivelling rhythmic action of their hips were out of sync at first, but soon both bodies began to join in the same rhythm, as their movements slowly went from clumsy and out of tune, to perfect poetry in motion. Sonic made sure to feel inside every part of Amy's womanhood as he continued to thrust himself inside of her, being not too soft, but not too hard either, making sure she felt every movement of his being in the most enjoyable way possible. Amy started to pant and moan in pleasure as she felt Sonic thrust into her. She thrust back, wanting to feel as much of Sonic as she possibly could as she ran her hands down Sonic's quills and back massaging every back muscle she touched. She felt Sonic speed up slightly and her muscles reacted, making her body scream with pleasure as she kissed Sonic's bare chest. This…everything…to her it was like something out of a most naughty fantasy that she never even knew she had. Sonic's movements were so swift…so fluid…so wild… Amy had never felt the exact feelings she was feeling right now…but while they were new…they were certainly enjoyable. She never wanted this moment to end as her heartbeat accelerated and her muscles contracted and flexed in pleasure from Sonic's movements. "Harder…" She held Sonic closer and kissed him fiercely. "Don't stop…please go on…" She begged as she whimpered in bliss, matching his thrusts with her own as if she were involved in a forbidden dance. Sonic picked up his rhythm as sweat dripped down his bare chest and stomach, thrusting harder and faster into Amy, feeling her kisses against his chest, and her hands massaging his back. As his pants, moans, and grunts matched Amy's, images flashed through his mind… The day he first met Amy on Little Planet, when he saved her from the clutches of Metal Sonic, not knowing that this girl would have an impact on his life… The time he saved her from the Egg Carrier, when she was abducted right in front of him by one of Eggman's robots… The day she helped free him from Prison Island during the Shadow fiasco… All the times he shared with Amy were replaying in his mind as they quickly brought him to this very moment, with the one female hedgehog he wanted to spend his life with… He grabbed her hips tightly as he started to kiss her back passionately and thrust into her faster and deeper. 'Amy... Oh God… How could anyone find this sick and immoral?' Sonic thought as he thrust deeper. Amy's cries of pleasure and bliss were echoing through his ears, and her delicate hands were rubbing deep into his back muscles as she thrust back just as fiercely... 'This feels like absolute paradise… The love…the pleasure…the passion… So this is what I've been missing out all my life… But, it's better late then never…she's like an angel… Only angels aren't capable of such raw, sexual moves…' Amy's grip on Sonic tightened and her fingers dug into him as she savoured his kiss and thrust along with him, feeling his organ inside of her womanhood. She felt the heat building up deep inside as Sonic's raw dance of sex moved through every inch of her insides, driving her crazy with such movements. 'Oh…Oh my… This…this feels…like heaven…' Amy's mind was going a mile a minute and could barely think. About the only thing she could focus on was on the immense pleasure she was feeling. She wondered how much more…how much more pleasure and raw moves she could feel and experience before she finally caved in. Sonic and Amy were feeling only love and pleasure now as both minds cried out for the other, and their grunts and moans became louder and more pleasure filled. Time just seemed to pass by as all they could focus on was each other's movements and their deep rooted love and respect for one another. Their dance of love became more erotic, more energetic as each gave the other their all, letting their bodies feel each movement and take in what the other gave to them in full swing. Slowing down his rhythm for a moment, he gazed at Amy playfully. "Amy…" He smiled. "How would you like to be on top?" He asked breathlessly. Amy moaned in response, nodding gingerly as Sonic turned over, pulling her on top, before speeding up his steady rhythmic thrust once more. Amy rode on top of Sonic thrusting her hips against his pelvis, while he pumped his love into her. She felt so invigorated and dominant being on top, as she started to massage Sonic's pectoral muscles while his thrusting sped up. Amy wrapped her legs around Sonic's torso as she bucked like a pony on top of Sonic's hot body, her fur getting soaked with sweat. Down below Amy, Sonic kept pumping himself upwards into Amy's petite body, letting his pink furred lover ride him like a bucking bronco, letting her feel every thrust, movement and vibration from his steaming body. If this was Amy's first time, Sonic wanted it to be a memorable time. 'Amy… You're my soul mate… my all… Let yourself feel my love for you!' He thought passionately as he gave Amy everything he had. Amy felt herself reaching her climax, as though as she would orgasm any minute. "S-Sonic…oh…oh god…Sonic…oh!" Every loving kiss, stroke, and thrust was building up inside of Amy. She felt as though she was about ready to burst. "Amy…Oh my god…Unh…Unh…Amy!" Sonic grunted, feeling himself heat up, feeling as though he would release any minute. He wanted Amy to experience every last movement…every thrust, so that her first time would indeed be memorable one. Suddenly, Amy reached her peak and orgasm loudly. "SOOONNNNIIIICC!" She spilled herself all over Sonic, gripping Sonic tightly as she orgasm. Sonic gripped Amy back tightly as he screamed out. "AAAAAMMMMMYYYY!" He spilled out his seed with ease. Both wished there was no barrier between them…but they were not ready for a possible pregnancy of Amy's… Both made a mental note to look into other forms of contraceptives that would give them more freedom over how they made love together. Both hedgehogs collapsed together on the bed. Sonic pulled away from Amy and discarded the condom immediately before pulling the covers over their sweat glistened naked bodies and snuggling close to Amy. They weren't united physically anymore…but emotionally and spiritually, their ties were stronger than ever. Amy curled up close in Sonic's embrace, panting with exhaustion. "That….was wonderful…" Sonic shivered with pleasure. "It certainly was…" He was just as exhausted as Amy. Amy giggled softly. "Looks like speed isn't your only strong suit…" She traced her finger along Sonic's chest. "And YOU have a hidden talent…" Sonic winked, kissing her along her neck. He held her close to his warm body. "I know I'm going to love spending the rest of my life with you Amy…" He hugged her, before giving her another kiss. "Sonic…you're so sweet…" Amy began to drift off to sleep. "I love you…" She whispered softly. "I love you too Amy…" Sonic whispered softly in her ear, giving her one last kiss before she fell asleep, snuggling against his chest. Sonic held Amy close to him as he too drifted off to sleep, his mind on a beautiful future, together with Amy Rose. THE END Category:MM54321 Videos. Category:Movies Category:The Cosmic Crystals Category:Heroes Category:OiramOiram12345 and The Dark Star X Category:Super Hero Category:Ztarragus's Island Category:Star World